legendarystarspackfandomcom-20200214-history
Legendarystarspack Wiki
Welcome Hello! This wiki is simply a website for all the pack-members of Legendary Stars and also for the cats that want to join and recieve history of the Pack. Hope you are one of them who joined with pride~ NO EDITING THE WIKI. THAT IS FOR SNOWPUFFZ'S USE ONLY. Pack Name changed http://impermissibility-dreams-pack.wikia.com/wiki/ New Pack Name is Impermissibility Dreams Pack. Click the link above for more information. About Legendary Stars Hello, fellow allies. Courtsey to myself for finally editing this wikia, SnowPuffz here! I am proud to announce that I am the leader of Legendary Stars as of now. My username is SnowPuffz, & my leadername is Serendibite (don't steal it or you'll be damned). My deputy is: tunatavvy, one of the outgoing, confident and experienced cat in the pack. Although she is just a temporary one, she really outdones herself. Legendary Stars is called Legendary Stars because of my choices. I am proud to announce that there are possibly over 36-40 cats currently in the pack which is a big success. I hope you also join the pack to increase the current members of the pack. This is a rogue pack, for cats only. We have tests we do to each member of the pack to test their rate. If they know more about herbs, and less about fighting, then they would officially be med-apprentices or med-cat. I hope you also join the pack! Current Allies (Leaders) *supersoniccool *beanzypoo Current Members Leader: SnowPuffz (Serendibite) Deputy: Tunatavvy (-) Current members: Ilovebazz (Ash) co75r (Cyan) frankieawesomex (Diamond) IJtiger (Frost) geotown (Echo) adventuretime488 (Red) pokeiramon (Blue) doggy39 (Bear) xxfernshadexx (Jagged) monkey00551 (Bracken) chilly467 (Spirit) cheetah108812 Iwolfygames (Fox) magiccat204 (-) purppear (-) rover8 (Broken) wolfiesweet11 (-) starspangledbanner11 (-) scar05517 (-) kiaro10 (Raven) kkrose1g (Willow) lovegirl76598 (-) sandstorm534 (Night) dophie536 (-) starstruck74632 (Dawn) sunnywingsoffire (Sunny) xxbetaarcticxx (-) bella2hope (-) ayyan111 (-) devalover (Holly) Bluwolf78946 (Prism) animalhugs445 (-) cheetah108812 (Breeze) eatingsandwich (-) emeyrp (Ender) fluttershyrox2002 (-) frostysnowdrop (-) geotown (-) gotham2255 (Forest) granddma (Gold) Isa12234 (-) leilacron (Shell) Li11emix (-) lisa672 (Autumn) meganwasherelol (-) mlittlefield321 (Rock) pewdiepie05 (-) Rules If you find one of the rules unfair or hard, you can confess.(Don't worry, I will understand if I see the reason to.) * Once you join the Pack you cannot, and I repeat, you CANNOT leave. Think twice before joining, fellas. I have spies, allies and back-ups to do snoops. I have my Pack well-planned before I actually make it. Beware, I am not an innocent child. I've been experiencing leadership since I first joined Animal Jam. * You may kill cats, but not the innocent ones. *Mentors can take their apprentices anywhere except onto another's territory where they might end up in a fight and most likely cause war with Legendary Stars (which I don't want). Join The Pack? If you want to join the pack, you can either jam-a-gram me that you want to, or see my deputy: tunatavvy who will escort you through the basics. If tunatavvy isn't on, then the best way is to jam-a-gram me. My den is unlocked so you can pay a visit to the camp. Just be careful because there might be some members of the pack lurking around at odd times. Nonetheless, I hope you do join. Med-Cat Herbs Med-cats, I have done some research on medic things and here is the list I have got, med-apprentices really should have a look at this, too. (Just to help you get started being a med-cat of our pack, I advise all med-cats/med-apprentices see these for better education and memorization in the herbs): Chamomile- It will help you get strength and is also used for when travelling. Alder Bark- Good for healing toothaches. Borage leaves- Can be used to treat fevers, helps queens. Feverfew- Treat fevers, treat headaches. Blackberry Leaves- Can help for bee stings. Catmint- Good for treating white/green cough. Celandine- Treat eye injuries, and also helps ease pain. Chervile- Treat bellyache. Burdock Root- Treat infections, good for rat bites. Coltsfoot- Treatment for whitecough, ease a sick cat's breathing. Chickweed- Another treatment for greencough. Chervile root- Treat infections and keeps them away. Daisy leaves- Used to soothe aching joints. Comfrey- Put broken bone on the right path for mending. Dock leaves- The juice good for soothing sore paw-pads, and treats nettle stings. Goldenrod- Treats aching joints & stiffness, also treats severe injuries. Cobwebs- Helps to stop bleeding. Goosegrass- Stops the bleednig from a wound. Horsetail- Treats infected wounds. Lavender- Treats coughs & fevers. Mallow- Used to fight infections, treats bee/ wasp stings. Juniper Berries- Treats bellyache. Nettle seeds- Counter the effects of weak poison. Marigold- keeps wound from getting infected. Oak leaves- Stops the bleeding from wounds and fights infection. Nettle leaves- keeps down swelling of a wound. Poppy seeds- Numbs pain and helps cats to sleep. Rasberry leaves- Eases pain during a queen's kitting. Ragwort leaves- Treats aching joints. Snake root- Counters the effects of poison. Tansy- Treats coughs, heals wounds. Watermint- Treats bellyache. Yarrow- Makes a cat vomit, it helps take out any poison/ dangerous things in you. Tormentil- Treats wounds. Wars With The Pack? Yes, we've had 2 wars in which we won in both. Not to brag or anything, but we were a really powerful pack when we worked together. Category:Browse